


You Think You're Slick (but i like it)

by everywinter



Series: Jaepil - ABO [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Sequel to That's Just How I Am (give it all to me)What happens after Wonpil comes out of heat. Happily for Jae and Wonpil, they work outside of heat too. Sometimes when people click, they just click.





	You Think You're Slick (but i like it)

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the first fic, but I recommend you do. 
> 
> Title from [What You Want - THEY.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tdoiy8Hqoj0)

“What are you doing here?”

 

Wonpil looked up from his monitor to see his business partner standing behind his desk, hands on his hips. “Uh, I’m working?”

 

“You shouldn’t be, you have two more days off for your heat.”

 

“Ah,” Wonpil shrugged and turned back to report on his screen. “I woke up this morning, the heat had passed, and I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to come in.”

 

Jinyoung leaned over to look at Wonpil’s monitor. “What the hell, how long have you been here?”

 

He glanced at the time on the bottom corner of his screen. “An hour? Two? I think I got in around 6:30.”

 

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you? I can’t believe you kicked your heat partner out of bed before the sun came out to come to work at ass o’clock in the morning.”

 

He shot Jinyoung a dirty look. “Of course I didn’t, I’m not you. I just let him sleep and left a note that the door would automatically lock behind him.”

 

Wonpil whined as a hand shot out and covered the screen of his computer. “Are you telling me you just left him there?”

 

“Yeah? I didn't want to wake him.”

 

Jinyoung squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I’m just going to attribute this to you being tired from your heat, because I refuse to have a best friend who’s so stupid. You need to go home.”

 

“I can't..." Wonpil said, more quietly. "You know how I get after heats, and I think I really like this one, Jinyoungie."

 

He sighed and placed a bracing hand on Wonpil's shoulder. "Look, I know it's hard, but you can't just keep running away from everyone. You've gotta pull on your big boy pants and put yourself out there a little bit." Jinyoung grabbed the back of Wonpil’s chair and started to roll him towards the exit. “And bring him a coffee and baked good or something. Some sort of plausible deniability when he asks you where you went.”

 

“I was gone for two hours buying coffee?”

 

“If you’re lucky, he hasn’t woken up yet.” Jinyoung shoved Wonpil’s jacket into his arms, completely ignoring his pout. “ _Go!_ ”

 

Wonpil bought a coffee and strawberry smoothie from the café down the street from his apartment (he remembered Jae muttering about them in his sleep) before making the trek up to his third floor walk-up. He'd been told by more than one alpha that he was fun in heat, but irritating outside of it. Even the most affectionate alpha seemed to find him grating once the pheromones faded. His voice was too high pitched, he was too needy, he whined too much, and asked for too much attention. Or he was too loud, his sense of humor too odd, too bratty, and just not what they were looking for. Wonpil always got attached and six days of marathon sex didn't exactly make for a professional, easy goodbye afterwords. And Jae had been nice on the plane and during whatever coherent moments he could remember. He felt uncomfortable with the situation already and it was immediately more awkward when, upon opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of Jae buck naked in the middle of his hallway.

 

“Uh,” Jae blinked rapidly, as if making sure Wonpil wasn’t just an illusion. “good morning?”

 

“Morning,” Wonpil smiled. Fake it till you make it. “I went out to grab us drinks.”

 

Jae’s eyebrows shot up. “For over an hour?”

 

“The line was really long?”

 

“I appreciate the thought, but you didn’t have to.” Jae took the smoothie out of Wonpil’s hands and opened the top, taking a deep swig of it. “I can get the hint. I would have been gone by now, but your soap scratched me and it took me a while to stop the bleeding.”

 

“My soap?” Wonpil’s brow wrinkled in confusion.

 

Jae held out his left arm to Wonpil and, sure enough, there was a scratch on it that was still sluggishly bleeding. “There were these weird seeds in your bar-soap and it cut me when I was trying to lather up.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I’m sorry I used it without asking, but you didn’t seem to mind sharing when we were in the shower together so…”

 

“No, I don’t mind at all! It’s meant to be exfoliating, I just can’t believe it drew blood.” Wonpil stared at the scratch. “I’m going to throw it away.”

 

“You don’t have to, it’s just a scratch!” Jae laughed, “Besides, it’s been here longer than I have. It seems silly to throw something away because your heat partner doesn’t know how to wash himself properly.”

 

Wonpil was still holding Jae’s arm. He hadn't stepped away, and he didn't look like he was about to chew off his own arm for freedom, so Wonpil pulled him a little closer. “I could help wash you. There weren’t any soap related accidents when we showered together.”

 

“I literally just got clean,” Jae answered with a smile as Wonpil wound his arms around his neck. “are you actively trying to kill the environment?”

 

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to get dirty again.”

 

Jae’s nose brushed against his. “That was incredibly cheesy and I’m disgusted with myself for wanting to kiss you anyway.”

 

Sex with Jae outside of his heat was equally as enjoyable and without the haze of desperation clouding his mind, Wonpil found himself noticing things about Jae that he hadn’t before. Like the way that he’d watch Wonpil’s face carefully while trying something new, or how he unconsciously licked his lips after they kissed. The way Jae never closed his eyes, the way he ran his hands over Wonpil’s legs, like he couldn’t help himself. The way he kissed Wonpil tenderly after they were both satisfied, head pillowed against his arm as he ran his fingers absentmindedly through Wonpil’s hair. Jae’s eyes were half-lidded and the early morning and his straight lashes cast light shadows over his face.

 

“You were on your way out earlier, is there anywhere you need to be?” Wonpil asked, “I hope I’m not keeping you from anything important.”

 

“I took heat time off.” Jae said, brushing the bangs off Wonpil’s face. “I have to be back in tomorrow since you’re done though.”

 

“Oh.” Wonpil knew they couldn’t just stay in his bed indefinitely, but he still felt disappointed for some reason. _Now or never, I guess_. “Well… what are you doing this weekend?”

 

“Are you asking me out?” The amusement was clear in Jae’s voice.

 

“No,” Wonpil insisted, burying his face into Jae’s neck. “I was just curious. I don’t ask people out, people ask me out.”

 

Jae’s body shook with silent laughter. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Because I’m fantastic and everyone wants a piece of me.”

 

Jae let out a deep sigh that ruffled his hair. “Fine, Wonpil, do you wanna go out on a date with me this weekend?”

 

Wonpil’s head popped up, narrowly avoiding head-butting Jae in the nose, guileless grin on his face. “Why, I’d love to. I get off work at 4:30, so you can come get me any time after 5:00.”

 

The bed shook as Jae laughed and pressed a smiling kiss to Wonpil’s lips. “Brat.”

 

He left without showering, but the lingering goodbye kiss Jae pressed to Wonpil’s forehead made him feel like he was floating through the rest of his day.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Jae:**   you’re not allergic to anything are you?

 

 **Pillie:**   Nope. What’s the plan for Friday?

 

 **Jae:**   surprise

 

 **Pillie:**   I don’t like surprises.

 

 **Jae:**   that sucks

 

 **Pillie:**   How will I know how to dress if I don’t know what we’re doing?

 

 **Jae:**   wear whatever you want, we’re not going anywhere with a dress code

 **Jae:**   make sure you’re comfortable though

 

 **Pillie:**  ੨( ･᷄ ︵･᷅ )

 

 **Jae:**   the pouting isn’t nearly as effective when I can’t actually see your face

 

 **Pillie:**   [photo attached]

 

 **Jae:**   I haven’t opened it, is it dirty? I’m in public

 

 **Pillie:**   No!! I don’t send nudes!!

 

 **Jae:**   shame. you look cute though

 

 **Pillie:**   I always look cute.

 

 **Jae:**   how do you always manage to be so infuriating, yet endearing?

 

 **Pillie:**   It’s a gift. (◡‿◡✿) 

 

 **Jae:**   I know you can’t see but I’m rolling my eyes

 **Jae:**   I’ll see you Friday

 

 **Pillie:**   ( *¯ ³¯*)♡

 

* * *

 

 

Wonpil wasn’t nervous, because he didn’t get nervous about dates. But he’d changed his outfit three times since he got home and still wasn’t sure he was satisfied. The light blue button up with jeans seemed like a safe bet, but he couldn’t decide between his black loafers, or sneakers. The doorbell rang and Wonpil quickly put both pairs of shoes back onto the rack and wiped his palms onto his jeans. It was fine, this was fine. He and Jae had seen each other the beginning of the week, four days ago, and there was absolutely no reason to be nervous about anything. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

“Hey!” Jae grinned widely, handing Wonpil a bag of something. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah.” Wonpil read the package and looked back up at Jae, puzzled. “Gummy bears?”

 

He nodded. “I don’t know if you remember, but you made me go out three different times for gummy candies the six days I was here. In the middle of the night every single time too.”

 

“And you went?!”

 

“It’s not my fault, I was being ruled by my hormones!” Jae scowled, “Just go put them on the table so we can leave.”

 

There was a light flush to his face and Wonpil couldn’t help leaning forward to give Jae a kiss on the cheek.

 

There was a smug little grin on his face. “Was that a ‘thank you’?”

 

“That was whatever I wanted it to be.” Wonpil said turning away to put the gummies on his counter (and maybe to hide the matching flush to his face). “I’m hungry, let’s get going.”

 

He pulled on his sneakers and the two of them made their way down the stairs, hand in hand. It was probably the smallest amount of physical contact they’d had, but Wonpil couldn’t help how fast his heart was beating. Jae had parked down the block, and although Jae’s legs were longer, they were unexpectedly in sync as they walked to the car together.

 

“Will you tell me where we’re going now?” Wonpil asked as Jae pulled out into traffic.

 

“Nope.” Jae answered, popping the last syllable. “It’s a surprise, Wonpil, another ten minutes isn’t going to kill you. Just hook up your Bluetooth and play some music, or something”

 

“You don’t know that…” He pouted, doing as instructed anyway.

 

“Yeah, knowing you, you’d be able to will yourself into a heart attack, just to spite me.”

 

“Rude!”

 

“You can’t say it isn’t true.” Jae turned to look at Wonpil as they pulled up to a red light. “Oh come, on don’t make that face.”

 

Wonpil deepened his scowl and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“Ugh.” Jae rolled his eyes and took one of Wonpil’s hands in his own, bringing it up for a kiss. “There, better?”

 

“It’s dangerous not to have both hands on the wheel.” Wonpil replied. Neither of them let go for the rest of the car ride.

 

Jae pulled into a parking lot. “Okay, we’re here.”

 

Wonpil looked outside. They were standing outside a skyscraper downtown. The lights were on in the lobby, but there didn’t seem to be anyone inside. “Where is ‘here’?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jae unbuckled his seat belt. “come on, trust me.”

 

“Trust me,” Wonpil muttered to himself, following Jae out of the car. “this is how every single horror movie in existence starts.”

 

Jae pulled an old-fashioned picnic basket out of his trunk and passed a six-pack of soda to Wonpil. “Can you hold this?”

 

“Are we even allowed to be here?” Wonpil asked, taking the soda in one hand and Jae’s free hand in the other. Although he’d spoken quietly, his voice echoed through the empty lobby.

 

“Yes, worry-wart.” Jae rolled his eyes and swiped the key-card attached to his jeans on the elevator’s card reader. “I though you trusted me?”

 

“Trusting you doesn’t mean I’m not curious.” Wonpil felt his ears pop as the numbers on the elevator display climbed higher and higher. “Just to let you know, I’m really scared of heights, so if you’re going to push me off the roof, I’ll be dead before I hit the ground.”

 

“Why is your sense of humor so weird?” The elevator doors opened and Jae motioned for Wonpil to follow him out. “Come on, before the door closes and you’re stuck going all the way back down.”

 

Of all the things Wonpil had expected to see after stepping out of the elevator, an entire botanical garden wasn’t one of them. The air was slightly more humid and the bustling city was clearly visible from the wall to wall windows. It was like a forest in the middle of the city and there were trees and different flowers filling the entire floor.

 

“Woah,” Wonpil was so baffled, he couldn’t even think of anything to say to wipe the smirk off Jae’s face. “I didn’t even know this was up here.”

 

“Technically, it’s open to the public during the day,” Jae was setting up their dinner on one of the round metal tables in the middle of the greenery. “but no one really knows about it.”

 

“So it’s not open right now?” He watched Jae pull out two Tupperware containers and a giant bag of chips. “Are we going to end our night in a holding cell?”

 

Jae pulled out Wonpil’s chair for him. “No, employees can come up whenever. It’s just that no one wants to come back to the office after work hours, so it’s pretty empty on the weekends.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind coming back to work for this.” He knew he was gawking a little, but this place was a little bit like a dream. “What do you do again? I don’t think you ever actually said.”

 

Jae rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m a lawyer for one of the firms here.”

 

“Geeze, I made a big shot litigator go buy me sour gummies in the middle of the night.”

 

Jae rolled his eyes, finished pulling the rest of the snacks out of the basket, and pushed one of the Tupperware containers towards Wonpil. “I though you said you were hungry?”

 

He popped open the container and pulled out a sandwich. “It really does feel like a picnic. Did you make it yourself?”

 

“Hell yeah, I made it myself. I’m a man of many talents.” Jae said, ripping open a bag of chips. “The picnic basket is on loan from a friend though.”

 

Wonpil took a bite of the sandwich and made a satisfied noise. “Did you toast this? It’s really good!”

 

“You don’t have to look so surprised; I’m a grown ass man, I know how to make a sandwich!”

 

He peeled back the two slices of bread and peered at it dubiously. “I dunno, I see something that looks like weird, green goop in here and that worries me a little.”

 

“It’s guacamole, you barbarian!” Jae faked tossing one of the chips at Wonpil. “If you don’t like it, you don’t have to eat it.”

 

“It’ll do.” He sniffed, “I do appreciate that we get all the nature benefits without the added issue of bugs.”

 

“That’s easily the worst part of eating outside.” Jae agreed, “I’m not a huge fan of constantly having to defend my food.”

 

“You really wouldn’t want to eat with my friend, Brian, then.”

 

Their conversation was easy and Wonpil learned that he and Jae had more in common than he expected. They both had older sisters and had similar tastes in food. He liked hearing about Jae’s experiences growing up in America before moving to Korea for school and just sort of staying. Jae always rolled his eyes and groaned at Wonpil's jokes, but laughed anyway. As much as he teased Wonpil, he seemed to like it just as much when he sassed him back. At one point, Wonpil made Jae laugh so hard with his awful Konglish that soda actually came out his nose. They were so engrossed in their conversation, it was only when the security guard came up to check on them that Wonpil realized the sun had long since gone down.

 

“Maybe we should get going.” Jae said, glancing at his watch. “It tends to fill up a little if it’s clear out and people wanna watch the night view.”

 

“Not really your thing?” Wonpil asked, helping Jae clean up their dinner. “Isn’t that what people are supposed to do on a first date look at the pretty view together and stuff like that?”

 

“You told me on that way up that you’re scared of heights and you haven’t wandered over to the windows to look out once.” Jae pointed out. “Besides, what if I just want you to myself for a little?”

 

Wonpil took Jae’s hand in his. “You had me alone for a whole six days, aren’t you sick of me yet?”

 

"Surprisingly, no." The elevator doors closed behind them and Jae pulled Wonpil into his space, kissed him up against the elevator wall. The railing dug into Wonpil’s back and when the elevator dinged at the bottom floor, they jumped away like children with their hands in the cookie jar, but Jae never let go of Wonpil’s hand. The drive back to Wonpil’s apartment was filled with a warm, comfortable silence.

 

The hallway was quiet and Wonpil felt a little like he was 13 being dropped off after his first date again. “I had a really good time tonight.”

 

Jae’s wide smile made his eyes disappear into crescents. “Me too.”

 

“Do you want to come in?” Wonpil asked.

 

Jae pressed a hand to his chest, fake scandalized. “Wonpil, on the first date? People will talk.”

 

“I pretty much mauled you in full sight of the security cameras downstairs the first night I brought you home.” He laughed, pulling him into the apartment. “Anyone who cares is already talking, and I’m pretty sure no one cares.”

 

Jae relented and followed Wonpil into the apartment. He made himself comfortable on the couch, pulling one of the blankets around him. The fuzzy red blanket was big enough that Jae was able to hide his entire frame under it and Wonpil smiled at the way it only Jae’s face peeked out from the giant blanket.

 

Jae held out his arms. “Come here.”

 

“You look like little red riding hood.” Wonpil laughed, curling up against Jae as he cocooned the two of them in the blanket.

 

“Maybe I’m the big bad wolf in disguise.” Jae snapped his teeth next to Wonpil’s ear. “Maybe I’m here to eat you up.”

 

“Ugh,” Wonpil shoved Jae’s head away from his. “your seduction technique needs work.”

 

“Worked on you, didn’t it?” His breath tickled the sensitive skin of Wonpil’s neck.

 

“I was being ruled by my hormones.” Wonpil breathed as Jae’s unbuttoned his shirt and ran his fingers delicately over his nipples.

 

“What’s your excuse this time then?”

 

He could feel Jae hardening against him and turned to straddle his lap. Wonpil put his hands on Jae’s shoulders and pushed until he was lying down under him on the couch. There was a self-satisfied glint in Jae’s eyes and he leaned down to kiss the stupid look off his face. “I have bad judgement.”

 

Jae laughed and he groaned as his hands reached around to give Wonpil’s ass a squeeze through his jeans. “Lucky me.”

 

“Oh, you have no idea.”

 

“I have some idea.” Jae’s touch against the bare skin of his lower back made Wonpil shiver. “I mean, you do consistently remind me how wonderful you are.”

 

Wonpil took his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. “I am pretty great.” He couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through his body as Jae’s finger traced the trail of hair on his stomach. His jeans and underwear were pulled down mid-thigh as Jae leaned forward to give his length a wet lick from root to tip. Jae’s hair was soft under his fingers and Wonpil groaned out loud as Jae ran the head of his cock over his lips. “Fuck, open your mouth.”

 

Jae took the head of his cock into his mouth and long fingers ran over the rest of Wonpil’s neglected length. He pulled at Jae’s hair, urging him to take him in deeper. Jae let Wonpil fuck his mouth, relaxing his throat, and staring up at him through his lashes. His cheeks were hollowed, cheekbones even more pronounced, and Wonpil gasped as he flattened his tongue and pressed against the underside of his cock. Wonpil could feel himself reaching his peak and pulled Jae off of him. His lips were a mess of spit and pre-come and Wonpil couldn’t look away.

 

Jae leaned back against the arm of the couch and palmed himself through his jeans before pulling out his cock. He was already wet with pre-come and Wonpil felt himself shiver as slick started to trickle down his inner thighs in anticipation. Kicking off his jeans and underwear, Wonpil positioned himself so the head of Jae’s cock just pressed against his hole, shifted his hips back and forth so it just teased the entrance.

 

“Wait, wait,” Jae panted, “where are your condoms?”

 

Wonpil stopped for a moment, looked into Jae’s eyes. “Are you clean?”

 

“Yeah, but-” Jae groaned, dug his fingers into Wonpil’s hips as he slowly lowered himself onto his cock until he was fully seated. “Holy shit, you’re crazy.”

 

“You told me you’re clean, I'm clean, we both have implants, I trust you.” Wonpil leaned forward to kiss Jae, closed mouthed and tender. “I trust you.”

 

Jae groaned against his lips and kissed him again, deeper and more desperately as Wonpil slowly rode him. The denim of Jae’s jeans were rough against his thighs and Wonpil’s shivered at the feeling of his cock against the cloth of Jae’s shirt. “Why are you always fully clothed?”

 

“Why do you always get naked so fast?” Jae shot back, leaning down to suck a dark mark into the sensitive juncture between Wonpil’s neck and collarbone. “Stop whining, get moving.”

 

Jae smacked his ass playfully and the high moan that left Wonpil’s mouth prompted him to spank him twice more. Wonpil stilled and wrapped his arms around Jae’s chest to steady himself, shaking as he moaned.

 

“You’re not very good at this multi-tasking thing, are you?” Jae asked, running his hand soothingly over one of the red marks he’d left on Wonpil’s upper thigh. “If you want me to take over, you can just say so.”

 

Wonpil sank his teeth into the meat of Jae’s shoulder, causing him to let out a yelp of shock. “Why do you always have to bite me?”

 

“Why do you always have to aggravate me?”

 

Jae flipped the two of them so that Wonpil laid face-first on the couch. He ground his hips into the blanket and let out a moan at the feeling of the soft faux fur against his cock. One of Jae’s hands gripped his hip firmly while the other landed three more quick smacks to his bottom. “Stop that. You’re being punished.”

 

“What?” His incredulous exclamation made Jae laugh, which just irritated Wonpil even more. “I’m not letting you punish me like some misbehaving toddler!”

 

“You sure are acting like one.” Jae held the both of them still as he delivered a particularly hard smack. “Do you want to get fucked, or not?”

 

“I think the answer’s pretty obvious here.” He said between gritted teeth.

 

“Why are you always so uncooperative?” Jae pulled back and dragged his blunt nails over the sensitive skin of Wonpil’s ass. “You told me you trusted me, so trust me.”

 

Wonpil bit his lip and looked back at Jae over his shoulder. “I need you, Jae. I need you to fuck me.” He felt like his entire face was on fire, from embarrassment as much as arousal, but he tried his best to concentrate on Jae instead. He reached back and spread himself open for Jae. “I'll be good.”

 

Jae’s entire face immediately lit up. “Good boy.” He leaned forward to kiss Wonpil before sitting upright again. It seemed to get better and better every time they fucked, Jae remembering exactly what made Wonpil groan and arch his back, what makes him press back against him and bare his throat. He fucked Wonpil hard and fast, fingers digging into his hips. The slick drag of his cock against the blanket as Jae pounded into him and the press of denim against the sensitive skin of his ass, quickly pushed Wonpil towards the edge.

 

“I’m close.” He wimpered, groaning loudly when Jae flipped him around again before sinking back in. “Please, don’t stop, fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!”

 

“Shhh…” Jae leaned forward and kissed him gently, intertwining one of their hands together. “You look so pretty like this, Pillie, you're such a good boy. You're mine now, I’ve got you.”

 

Wonpil’s legs instinctively wrapped around Jae’s waist as he moaned and writhed against the couch until he came all over the two of them. Some of it landed on his lips and Jae didn’t hesitate to lean forward and kiss his mouth clean again. Jae came shortly after and as Wonpil felt his knot pull against his rim he grabbed Jae by the shoulders.

 

“Wait, don’t knot inside me!”

 

Jae startled and pulled out, drenching Wonpil’s face, torso, and the blanket in his come. Everything felt slippery and Wonpil was covered in so much of it, he felt like he couldn’t sit up without getting it all over his couch so he just stared at Jae who’s expression was stuck between mortification and bliss. Jae’s cock gave one last twitch and there were an uncomfortable five seconds where they just sat like a pair of deer in the headlights.

 

“Well,” Jae said slowly, “since you’re going to have to wash this blanket anyway, would you mind throwing my clothes in too?”

 

Wonpil realized that Jae was still wearing all his clothes, from his canvas jacket to his stripped, red socks. Not counting the giant wet spot in his lap from a mixture of Wonpil’s slick and their come, he looked a little sweaty, but perfectly normal. Wonpil was buck-ass naked and covered in jizz. A bubble of laughter started in his chest and then he was laughing wildly, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes from the force of it.

 

By the time Wonpil calmed down enough to lift his head to look at Jae, his expression had turned from sheepish to baffled. “You’re literally one of the weirdest fucking people I’ve ever met.”

 

“Quick, go get a damp towel or something,” He managed between giggles, “cold come is disgusting.”

 

They managed to wipe most of it off before tossing everything into the washing machine. Wonpil pulled Jae into the shower and, true to his word, helped Jae clean up, giving his bottom a firm squeeze while he lathered his back.

 

(“Geeze, looks like my nails did more damage than the soap did.”

 

“Everything in this apartment is a hazard.”)

 

Even his longest pair of sweatpants didn’t really fit Jae, so he was left in one of Wonpil’s oversized t-shirts and a pair of boxers.

 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been in your bed clothed before.” Jae called from his bedroom as Wonpil tossed the clean laundry into the dryer. “It’s kind of weird.”

 

“Well, if it’ll be less weird for you, you’re welcome to the couch.” He said, falling into the bed next to him and turning on the TV. “I’ve been told it’s very comfortable.”

 

“I’ll manage. What are we watching?”

 

Wonpil shrugged passing the PS4 remote over so Jae could scroll through Netflix. “Whatever you want.”

 

“Whatever I want?” Jae’s face spread into a huge grin. “Really now?”

 

“I regret this already.” Wonpil groaned, reaching out to snatch the controller back. “Give it here, get the hell out of my house.”

 

“You wouldn’t do that to me.” Jae held the controller out of reach, scrolling over to click on Corpse Bride. “Have you seen this before?”

 

Wonpil squinted at him. “A cartoon, really?”

 

“Trust me, you’ll love it.” Jae ruffled his hair. “One of the characters sort of reminds me of you.”

 

“Good looking, smart, and charming?” He asked, snuggling down next to Jae. “Irresistible?”

 

“Something like that.” A sincere smile appeared on Jae’s face and leaned down to kiss Wonpil on the tip of his nose. “Now shut up, it’s starting.”

 

They were halfway through the movie when the dryer dinged, but Wonpil insisted that Jae stay in bed.

 

“I don’t know.” Jae said slowly, “I should probably head home now if I want to stay awake during the drive.”

 

“Stay.” Wonpil insisted, jumping out of bed to retrieve the clothes from the dryer. The blanket was fluffy and clean, along with Jae’s clothes. He folded them neatly and placed them on the nightstand next to Jae. “Look, clothes are ready to go for tomorrow and you’ve got this nice, warm blanket and a pretty omega to cuddle up to.”

 

“If I must,” Jae sighed, faking a put-upon expression. “come on then, and bring the tissues. You’re definitely going to cry at the end of this.”

 

“Pft, unlikely.”

 

Wonpil cried.

 

The next morning, Wonpil woke up with Jae wrapped around him like an octopus, bordering uncomfortably warm, but safe and satisfied. The alpha in his bed was familiar, devoted, and strong, and he fit well in Wonpil’s arms. Jae blinked awake and immediately smiled when he noticed Wonpil watching him. “Good morning.”

 

“Morning.” Wonpil smiled back, leaned down to kiss him. “How long can you stay?”

 

“How long will you let me?”

 

Wonpil threw an arm around Jae’s shoulder, absently tracing circles on his back. “I suppose I could be persuaded to keep you around for a little longer.”

 

“Lucky me.” Jae laughed, “Breakfast?”

 

“Lucky you.” Wonpil agreed, crawling out of bed after giving Jae one more kiss. “Only if you’re buying though.”

 

He yelped when Jae pulled him back into bed, furiously tickling his sides. “Brat.”

 

“Stop, stop,” He howled, “I surrender!”

 

Jae pinned him, held his hands above his head. “Is there a prize I get for winning?”

 

“Maybe.” Wonpil tilted his head up for a kiss and Jae met him halfway.

 

They didn’t go for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday present from me to you! Thank you, everyone, who reads my fics. My undying gratitude to everyone who leaves comments and kudos as well. You all make my day.
> 
> Highly recommend everyone watch Corpse Bride, it's my go-to Halloween movie. Wonpil is obviously Emily.
> 
> For the record, the soap in question is legit. Figs and Leaves from Lush. So nice, but so hazardous. Literally scarred me for life. 
> 
> Yes, “slick” is a pun. I’m not ashamed. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
